A Feeling Thats Worth Fighting For
by pneumoth0rax
Summary: *suck at these* Rachel Raven hasn't had the best past but now she's in a band, writing music and touring constantly, things are really looking up. What will happen when she meets Andy Biersack by chance one day in Los Angeles? Will she find a feeling that's worth fighing for? *yeah that was bad but hopefully this isn't a cliche really bad fan fic idk anyway PLEASE READ \m/*
1. Chapter 1

1

Rachel's POV

Since my band 'Equinox' where in Los Angeles to film a music video, I decided I wanted to get my first tattoos. After a long period of deciding what I wanted and I had chosen an intricate octopus to go on my left hand and a small flock of birds for my right forearm. So I was sat on a couch in the foyer of the Art and Soul tattoo parlour waiting for the artist to finish a black panther on some guy's back. I switched on my iPod, put in my earphones and chose my 'Black Veil Brides' playlist. BVB were by far my favourite band and I'd love to meet them one day, they all seem like really cool guys.

As 'The Legacy' came on I couldn't resist air drumming along to it so I barely acknowledged someone enter the shop and sit next to me on the couch. My iPod moved on to the next song - 'Unbroken' so of course I carried on drumming along to it, arms flailing and my feet going crazy with the double pedalling. I guess I must have looked pretty funny because I could feel someone's eyes on me so I pulled out my earplugs and turned to the guy next to me to ask what the fuck his problem was. I did not expect to be face to face with Andy Biersack. Yes THE Andrew Dennis Biersack lead singer of Black Veil Brides.

"Hey, that was some pretty intense air drumming there." He grinned at me and I faltered.

"Ttthankss..." I stuttered back. Oh my god Rachel get a grip.

"What did you happen to be drumming to may I ask?" He smiled again, dude stop putting me off.

"You may, but I think you should know them pretty well by now." I replied, phew I'm back to normality, "they're your songs after all." I angled my iPod round so he could see the screen.

"Wicked! You seem way too pretty and awesome for me to not know your name." He flashed me that smile that makes fangirls go weak at the knees. Damn.

"In case you didn't pick up from my accent- I ain't from round these parts." I smiled speaking the last part in a Texan accent. He laughed and couldn't help but laugh too, it was infectious.

"I guess I was too distracted by your pretty face." I could feel warmth spread up from my neck to my cheeks, damn it, Rachel Jade Raven get it together girl.

"I'm Andy." He held out his hand for me to shake. I reached out and shook his hand, it was surprisingly soft and his fingers were long and delicate and i swear a spark of electricity coursed through me at his touch. Before I could take my hand back he brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand which sent shivers through me. Why am I reacting like this? Jeez woman get your shit together.

"Oh I know who you are" Andy gave me an adorable, childlike grin and I couldn't help but chuckle "I'm Rachel and I hail all the way from the shit hole that is the United Kingdom." He chuckled.

"Well Rachel what brings you to LA?" Andy asked with a smile on his lips.

"We're out here filming a music video so I wanted to get my first tattoos to have in the video." I explained, if you haven't been paying attention I'm from England - Yorkshire to be exact and super close to the home of Asking Alexandria in York (fun fact for you there).

"Wait, are you in a band?" Andy sounded genuinely interested which made me smile.

"Yeah we're called 'Equinox' - give us a listen, you might like what you hear."

"I sure will! I guess you play drums then?" This was less of a question, but still I answered him.

"Yup" I replied popping the 'p' "And I sing" I added quietly

"As well? How do you do that?" Andy had leant forward and was surveying me closely, I turned so I wasn't facing him and he couldn't see the extent of my blush.

"On the album we just released I sing and play drums but live I just sing and we have a touring drummer. I only do both because I can't chose which to do. I mean I love singing but I don't think I'm that good but while drumming is my passion, I want to be able to interact with an audience and not be trapped behind a kit at the back if you get me..." I trailed off, why did I give him that random extra information?

"I'm sure you're awesome at both! If your singing voice is anything like your normal voice, which is lovely by the way." His compliment embarrassed me since I really don't think I'm that good at singing and my accent isn't really that special. "Hey where are you filming your video?" He asked suddenly

"Erm around the Sunset Strip I guess, we just got the final plan for it sorted the other day."

"Hey you said you were getting tattoos done, what 'cha getting?" I brought up the gallery on my iPod and showed him the tats I wanted.

"Wow they're epic, I love the octopus, it's really unique." I grinned widely at him and began to show him pictures of other tattoos I want "If you're getting your first tattoo, how come you're on your own?"

"'Well my band mates are all really lovely people who refused to come with me since there's guitar hero in the hotel arcade and I've got piercings done on my own before so it's kinda the same." I gestured to my 4 lobe piercings, helix, tragus, spider bites, nose ring and tongue bar and explained how I wanted my eyebrow and belly doing as well.

"Why are you here Mr Biersack?" I asked lightly

"I want a tattoo for the tour we just finished since I've gotten one on every tour we've been on so it's kinda a tradition but I don't know what to get." Andy furrowed his brow in a cute frown that made me smile.

"And where could you possibly put it?" I joked gesturing to his arms which were covered in ink, he looked as his arms as though just realising they were riddled with tattoos.

"Hm. I don't know..." He turned his arms round and began pulling at the skin, trying to find a space big enough to house a tattoo at which I couldn't help but giggle.

He sighed and gave up "How long are you gracing LA with your presence?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm not sure, about a week I guess but we're staying in the states for a kind of gig road trip." I smiled, after the video shoot my band and I planned to hire a van and go to shows of all our favourite bands whilst seeing the sites of America since we hadn't been there before.

"That sounds awesome!" Andy's enthusiasm made me smile, he was just like a little child. "Who are planning on seeing?"

"Well you guys of course since I'm a huge fan, the others not so much but they know your songs and they'll come. Er we're going to Asking Alexandria, My Chemical Romance, 30 Seconds to Mars and some others I can't remember" I smiled as I thought of the time we'd have on the road, it's always a blast.

Right then my tattoo artist called me over to do my tattoos but before I could leave, Andy grabbed my hand. The suddenness of the contact made me gasp and again it felt as though a spark had shot through me. He released my hand almost immediately and stood up.

"I was thinking, since you're in LA for a week maybe we could hang out sometime..." He asked me shyly and he brought up his hand to rub the back of his neck, aww he was nervous.

"Yeah I'd like that." He grinned and I could almost hear him let out a sigh. "Lemme give you my number and we can meet up sometime." I pulled out a sharpie for my bag (hey you never know when you're gonna need to give a hot guy your number!) and scribbled my phone number of the back of his hand before he left the shop, he turned and waved at me when the door closed which I thought was super cute.


	2. Chapter 2

2

**AN: this is basically chapter 1 but in Andy's POV**

Andy's POV

I entered the shop and sat next to this girl on the couch. She was air drumming like crazy with her arms flailing and her feet tapping the floor really fast, she looked pretty funny. I took the opportunity to look at her closely, she had chestnut coloured hair with black tips which was tied up in a ponytail and was bobbing as her head moved in time with the music. Her clothes looked really cute, she had on a short sleeved green shirt with 'I love Link' and a picture of Link from The Legend of Zelda printed on it tucked into black skinny jeans which had the bottoms rolled up so I could see her ankle in the gap between them and her battered, maroon converse low tops.

When she stopped drumming. I leaned over to her and grinned at her "Hey, that was some pretty intense air drumming there."

"Ttthankss…" She stuttered back. Woah. She had a *really* cute British accent, it was sort of like James' from Asking Alexandria but less broad and more sweet.

"What did you happen to be drumming to may I ask?" I smiled again.

"You may, but I think you should know them pretty well by now." She replied, no longer stuttering "they're your songs after all." She angled her iPod round so I could see the screen.

"Cool! You seem way too pretty and awesome for me to not know your name." I flashed her my signature smile that makes fangirls go weak at the knees.

"In case you didn't pick up from my accent- I ain't from round these parts." She smiled, speaking the last part in a Texan accent. I laughed because it was too cute, she laughed as well and it was a beautiful sound.

"I guess I was too distracted by your pretty face." Cringe Andrew. What the fuck are you doing bro? Get it together!

"I'm Andy." I held out my hand for her to shake. She took it and shook my hand, her small hand seemed to fit perfectly in mine and I nearly gasped as our skin contacted. Before she could take her hand back I brought it up to my lips and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. Wow. I nearly shivered.

"Oh I know who you are" I gave her a grin and she giggled. "I'm Rachel and I hail all the way from the shit hole that is the United Kingdom." It was my turn to laugh, she was too adorable.

"Well Rachel what brings you to LA?" I asked with a smile on my lips.

"We're out here filming a music video so I wanted to get my first tattoos to have in the video." She explained.

"Wait, are you in a band?" I asked interested and she smiled, showing her teeth.

"Yeah we're called 'Equinox' - give us a listen, you might like what you hear."

"I sure will! I guess you play drums then?"

"Yup" She replied popping the 'p' "And I sing" She added quietly

"As well? How do you do that?" I had leant forward even more.

"On the album we just released I sing and play drums but live I just sing and we have a touring drummer. I only do both because I can't chose which to do. I mean I love singing but I don't think I'm that good but while drumming is my passion, I want to be able to interact with an audience and not be trapped behind a kit at the back if you get me..." I would be definitely listening to this, I wanted to her hear her sing!

"I'm sure you're awesome at both! If your singing voice is anything like your normal voice, which is lovely by the way." Cringe. "Hey where are you filming your video?"

"Erm around the Sunset Strip I guess, we just got the final plan for it sorted the other day." Yes, maybe I can see her again.

"Hey you said you were getting tattoos done, what 'cha getting?" She brought up the gallery on her iPod and showed me them.

"Wow their super pretty, I love the octopus, it's really unique." She grinned widely at me and began to show me pictures of other tattoos she wanted, all of which looked epic.

"If you're getting your first tattoo, how come you're on your own?"

"'Well my band mates are all lovely people and refused to come with me since there's guitar hero in the hotel arcade and I've got piercings done on my own before so it's kinda the same." She pointed out her piercings, damn badass.

"Why are you here Mr Biersack?" She asked me.

"I want a tattoo for the tour we've just finished since I've gotten one on every tour we've been on so it's kinda a tradition but I don't know what to get." I frowned, this was bugging me.

"And where could you possibly put it?" She joked and gestured to my ink riddled arms.

"Hm. I don't know..." I began turning my arms round, trying to find a space big enough to house a tattoo at which she giggled again.

"How long are you gracing LA with your presence?" I gave her another grin.

"I'm not sure, about a week I guess but we're staying in the states for a kind of gig road trip."

"That sounds awesome!" Rachel smiled at my enthusiasm. "Who are planning on seeing?"

"Well you guys of course since I'm a huge fan, the others not so much but they know your songs and they'll come. Er we're going to Asking Alexandria, My Chemical Romance, 30 Seconds to Mars and some others I can't remember" She smiled, she looked pretty when she smiled. No wait she looked prettier when she smiled.

Then the tattoo artist called her over but I wasn't letting her go without getting her number. I grabbed her hand. Again I couldn't help but nearly gasp at the feeling so I quickly released her hand and stood up.

"I was thinking, since you're in LA for a week maybe we could hang out sometime..." I asked shyly and brought up my hand to rub the back of my neck, it's a nervous tick I have. That and messing with my hair...

"Yeah I'd like that." I grinned and sighed unintentionally.

"Lemme give you my number and we can meet up sometime." She pulled out a sharpie and scribbled her phone number of the back of my hand before I left the shop, I turned and waved at her when the door closed and she smiled and waved back.

**Sorry if there are any spelling/ grammar mistakes I couldn't be arsed checking through the whole 3 pages of writing to find them so deal with it yaaa idk when I'll be uploading chapter 3 but it shouldn't be too long since I have up to chapter 8 already written yay \m/**


	3. Chapter 3

3

**By the way you guys if there is anyone actually reading this fan fic please follow me on twitter All_My_Hate thank youuuu**

Andy's POV

I was now back at Ashley's with the rest of the guys but I couldn't concentrate on the conversation, my thoughts kept slipping back to Rachel.

"Andy? Andyyyy? Dude!" I was brought back to reality by Jake clicking his fingers in my face, "You zoning out on us buddy?"

I quickly shook my head "No sorry, just thinking..." I went to push back the sleeves of my jacket and Ash caught sight of the numbers written in sharpie on my hand. Oh. Fuck.

"Andy, what's this?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, I didn't particularly want to recount my meeting in the tattoo studio.

"That's not nothing Andy, those are numbers. You've got someone's number written on your hand, this means you met a girl." Fucks sake, I swear Ashley knows everything. By now all the band members were crowding round to look at my hand.

"Did Andy meet a hottie out on his adventures?" CC asked in mock seriousness.

I sighed. There was no point not telling them, I planned on hanging with her again anyways.

"When I went out the tattoo studio there was this girl waiting there..." I was cut off by wolf whistles from the guys, I sighed again before continuing "and she was air drumming to our songs and we got talking and she seemed really cool but she was going back to the UK soon so I suggested maybe we should hang out sometime.." Ashley ruffled my hair like a father would a son.

"The Purdy has taught you well." He swiped at an imaginary tear before CC and Jinxx went off to find some food.

Jake's phone rang and he announced it was Ella so he left to talk to his girl; this left me and Ash alone.

"What's this girl like then Andy?" He asked playfully, digging me in the ribs

"She seemed cool and she was really nice and she's in a band called 'Equinox' and..." I trailed off; Ashley was looking at me intently.

"You like her don't you." I could tell this wasn't a question

"I don't know man, I only met her today but she seemed really cool and she's an awesome drummer."

"Well are you gonna see her again"

"I don't know dude..." While Ashley always seemed to be the man whore of the group I knew I could trust him with anything and he wouldn't take the piss or accidentally blurt it out.

"Okay, rephrase. Do you want to see her again?" I sighed and looked down at the floor

"Yeah I guess..." Ashley grabbed my phone from the table and began to punch in number from my hand, this worried me somewhat.

"Ash what are you doing?" I asked warningly

"I'M not doing anything bro, YOU'RE gonna call her." He held out my phone and looked at me expectantly.

"Fuck no! I'll text her later, not now, I'll look desperate or something." Ash nodded wisely before saying,

"So you care what she thinks about you, and you're nervous to call her. Right you don't know if you like her. I expect to meet this girl and make sure she's not a bad influence on you." I swear everyone in the band treats me like their son, I'm not that much younger than them jeez!

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I couldn't be arsed to go through and find them all as per usual xD I also hate this chapter, it is too short and nothing interesting happens but it fills time and if it was with the next-also-too-short chapter, it would be too long so yeah any way. If you're reading this you are awesome and you should tell other people to read it too yay **

**^_^ \m/**


	4. Chapter 4

4

**Double chapter upload because I love you and I feel like I've been neglecting this because I've had loads of exams on and whatever but I'm on work experience next week for 2 weeks so there may be more uploads. Also PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER so you'll know when I've updated and shit also I fan girl about bands quite a lot All_My_Hate **

Rachel's POV

I was now sat back in the tattooist's chair, he had done the flock of birds in my right arm and was now beginning work on the octopus on my left hand. I brought my arm (which was now wrapped) up to admire the birds, there were 6 in various stages of flight and I thought they looked pretty freaking awesome. To me birds had always represented freedom and breaking out of limitations so as a kid I'd always kind of been obsessed with birds. In particular ravens because, of course, that is my last name and i always thought they looked beautiful in a macabre kind of way.

As I tried to ignore the pain from the tattooist's needle, my thoughts drifted to Andy Biersack. I hadn't been able to tell any of my band mates about our interaction yet but I knew they would freak out since I guess I'm the one who doesn't really talk to guys that often. I knew Danni(elle), the bass player for Equinox would totally try set us up. I sighed, I bet Andy wouldn't even call or text, he's probably forgotten about me, with his rockstar life he has hundreds of beautiful girls chasing after him and I'm nothing special.

I sighed again and look down at my hand which was being tattooed, it was about halfway finished and the octopus was looking epic. I had asked the artist to make the tentacle that curled round my ring finger curl up past my knuckle so that if I ever got married, my awesome tattoo wouldn't be covered by an engagement ring and wedding band. Ha. I can't imagine me ever getting married, I've gone through life being used and abused by men in disastrous relationship after disastrous relationship even by my father but that's another story...

I can't imagine myself ever being happy with a guy as a result but this didn't stop Danni try to hook me up with random dudes, but the vibe I got from Andy was different. He seemed like a really genuine guy who I could see myself being really close to, if he ever called that is...

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the feeling of needle being lifted off my skin and the artist announcing that I was finished. I looked down at my completed tattoo and it was fucking epic, it looked so much better in real life not on a picture, I couldn't wait to show this off to the girls!

When I got back to the hotel my band mates all came rushing over to see my ink. The band is me - Rachel Raven on drums and vocals, Danni (Dannielle) Jones on bass and back up vocals, Hailee Brook on guitar and Ali (Alice) Cidd (pronounced 'Kid') on lead guitar. The band are all my best friends and Danni is like my sister, I swear that girl knows more about me than I do!

"Haaayyy guuurrll" Danni ran over to me and put her arms round my waist and giving me a huge hug "I missed you amiga, what took you so long!" I raised my arms to show them my tattoos.

They all started screaming in the hotel lobby and earning us dirty looks from the receptionist who Danni stuck her tongue out at. When we got back to mine and Danni's room they began inspecting my tattoos properly, Hailee who is normally the quietest began talking really fast about how cool they were and how she wants one too whereas Ali just clapped me on the back and said

"Well done hun, you're no longer a tattoo virgin."

"Oh my fucking god baby you're the first to lose your virginity!" yelled Danni at the top of her lungs, oh my god Danni what are people gonna think I've been up to?

"I'm so taking you guys to get one done, we need one of our logo honeys" I informed them, they have no choice.

When Hailee and Ali had gone to get changed in their room Danni turned to me and said straight up "There's something you haven't told me." Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. How did she know?

"Errr..." well what the hell am I gonna say? "When I was out i-met-Andy-from-BVB-in-the-tattoo-place." I said all in one breath.

Danni screamed. I'm not even kidding she screamed and started dancing around on her bed.

"What did he say oh my fuck, tell me everything!" So I recounted our meeting and when I said that I gave Andy my number she screamed againand fell backwards off her bed and onto the floor.

"So has he texted or what?" She yelled from the floor. I shook my head but then realised she couldn't see me.

"No.." I said quietly.

Danni immediately stood up "Well why the fuck not! You're such a catch babe! You're soooo hot and lovely and amazing and I'd totes bang you!" I couldn't help but laugh at Danni, I love this girl.

"I'd bang you too babe, so if all else fails we'll go off and be lesbians and live in most desolate part of Texas like hillbillies."** (AN: I'm not bashing lesbians or texans in anyway okay :D) **

**Idk I don't like this chapter very much either but now you've met the band members of Equinox \m/**

**Ughs I has my Spanish speaking exam tomorrow and I know I'm gonna end up saying French because I did that one last week *le sigh* Also sorry for any mistakes as per usual cba looking for them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**5 **

**Follow my twitter for updates All_My_Hate and my back up is All_Andley xo \m/**

**Andy's POV **

I still haven't texted Rachel, I want to but I'm nervous. Ha I know, after being a rockstar you'd think I'd be used to talking to attractive women but this was different. I wasn't just attracted to her physically but to her personality, we just seemed to click you know? The guys are all drinking and eating pizza so just text her and join in with them, it doesn't matter if she doesn't reply right?

So I picked up my phone and entered a message

A-'Hey, guess who? Just wondered if you wanted to hang out tomorrow :)' and sent it before I could change my mind. I read it back and cringed inwardly, Jesus Andrew what were you thinking?

Ashley saw me put my phone down and sigh, he cocked his head at me and just nodded before grabbing a slice of pizza.

**Rachel's POV **

I heard my phone buzz in my purse. I was out with the girls in some club, it's an early start for partying but when Danni is involved, the drinking can't start too soon.

I pulled out my phone and unlocked it it showed a message from an number I didn't know. It said

'Hey, guess who? Just wondered if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?' I smiled, it must be Andy.

I quickly typed back

R-'Hmm is it... Link?' referring to the 'I Love Link' shirt I had been wearing earlier, which had now been ditched for a short black dress and a pair of studded killer heels. I sent my message and put my phone down on the bar and waited for a reply.

**Andy's POV**

I nearly jumped when my phone went off, I grabbed it immediately wanting to read Rachel's reply

'Hmm is it... Link?', I chuckled remembering her cute shirt.

A-'Nope, not Link. Sorry to disappoint.' I sent back as Jinxx came to see who I as texting like the nosey guy he is.

"ANDY IS TEXTING A GIRL EVERYONE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Cheers bro.

"Oh my fucking god!" CC screeched in a mock camp voice and he tripped and landed on his ass in his rush to come look over my shoulder. Ah Chris I couldn't help but laugh, he's such a kid.

My phone went off again

R-'Ah not Link... Is it Batman?' I laughed again, I thought it was so cute that she was playing along with me not just been like 'it's clearly Andy so stfu and get on with shit.'

A-'No... It's not Batman. Guess again.' I sent back, the guys were still looking over my shoulder and Chuppy had peeled himself off the floor and was resting his chin on the top of my head. He started making a chewing motion with his jaw so it bashed against my skull, why Chris, why.

"Dude. Cut it the fuck out."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." He said while still knocking his teeth together which made his words sound clumsy. I chuckled, it's impossible to stay mad at this guy.

Rachel had replied again

R-'Damn not Batman... Oh shit, it's that stalker guy from before. How did you get this number?' this made me smile until a drunk Jake dropped a piece of pizza on me. I picked it off my chest and threw it at his face which made him let out a high pitched squeal.

A-'Yep. You got me, it's your stalker, Andy Biersack and I've come to stalk you and things' I sent, dodging a piece of flying pepperoni pizza which had been sent flying across the room by someone.

R-'Oh it's Andy, I mistook you for someone else :P Sure I'd love to hang out tomorrow' I let our a whoop and jumped on Ashley's back, luckily he caught me otherwise I'd be on the floor.

"Ashes I'm gonna hang out with Rachel tomorrow!" I yelled in his ear.

"So her names Rachel then." He asked and I knew he'd be grinning.

"Ya huh! And..." I was about to continue when my phone went off yet again.

R-"Where we a hangin'' I could imagine her saying that.

A-'There's a Starbucks on 2nd that's pretty good" I sent (AN: that mightn't be a real street idk I made it up)

R-'I don't know where that is... I can't navigate America. Why don't the streets have normal names? :L' Her text made me giggle. Holy shit I never 'giggle' what is this.

A-'Haha okay :P I'll pick you up from your hotel which is...?'

R-'The Sunset or something. You can find it I'm sure because I can't tell you how to get here, I just follow everyone else' (AN: again I just totally made this up but it sounded like it could be on Sunset Boulevard to me okay)

A-'Yeah I know which you mean :P I'll pick you up at 11?' A full on drunken food fight was taking place in the living room so I snuck out, I didn't fancy having shit thrown at my head thanks.

R-'Woah shit that's early... Okay for you I shall pull myself out of my bed even though I'll be out till the early hours, Danni's dragged us all out, and I quote,"partaayyying" :L' I felt a pang in my chest, who was this Danni person?

A-'Aw, you not a partier then? I don't know who Danni is...' I'm not much of a partier myself so I can understand.

R-'Nope not really even though it's amazing the shit I do when I'm pissed, which is probably why I don't like partying. I don't like being told in the morning what stupid/embarrassing/slutty things I did the night before :/ Dannielle is our bass player btw :P x' I'm not even lying I nearly screamed when I saw the little 'x' at the end of her message, I hoped it wasn't because she'd been drinking...

A-'I can't imagine you doing anything slutty tbh, you don't strike me as the type and what do you mean pissed? What is it with bass players being partiers? :P x'

R- 'I guess you mean Ashley but idk it's in their genes I guess :P I mean being drunk, we say it in the UK 'cos we're cool bitches :D x' (AN: idk if Americans say pissed or not so I put that in) Even though I was a bass player once upon a time I agreed with her.

A- 'I'll let you get back to your partying, enjoy ;) x'

R- 'I shall try even though these heels are far too high and this dress is far too tight and too short :/ I'll see you in the morning xx' I actually let out a squeal at the 'xx' and I couldn't help but picture her in heels and a dress...

**Rachel's POV **

I just told the girls that I was hanging out with Andy tomorrow and now they're making me do shots to 'celebrate', I don't know why. No I do. It's because he's a guy, if I was hanging with a girl they would be like "cool, have fun" but because it's a hot guy (because he is hot, there no denying it) they're like "OH MY BABY IS GROWING UP! OH MY

GOD USE PROTECTION YOU GUYS!" While I love them all dearly they make such a big thing out of talking to guys, I mean can't I just be friends with the dude? Do I have to have intentions to date him? Jeez. I sighed and frowned, Ali saw me frown and pushed another glass of disgusting blue liquid into my hand. I pulled a smile onto my face and downed the glass in one.

"That's better, you're hotter when you smile." Hailee giggled and kissed my cheek, it's funny how much more confident she gets when she's drunk. Ha. Well I might as well enjoy my night out with my 3 favourite girls before we have work tomorrow "More shots!" I yelled to squeals of agreement from the girls so we spent the night dancing with each other and random guys even though my thoughts were on one guy in particular and he wasn't here…

**This is the best chapter ever but yeah I think their texts to each other are cute, which is why I wrote them like that :D guys please comment and tell me whether this is good or what, also imma start putting the POV changes in bold just so it isn't confusing or whatever \m/**


	6. Chapter 6

**6 **

**I know I say this every chapter but people who are reading this that don't have an account & therefore won't know when I've updated, please follow my twitter All_My_Hate xo \m/**

**Rachel's POV **

I was woken up the next morning by Ali bursting into our room and throwing the curtains open. I was right next to the window so was hit by the full force of the light whereas Danni who was on the other side of the room just rolled over and buried her head under her duvet.

"The fuck" I whispered at Ali, my head was throbbing and I knew if I talked any louder it'd be a death wish.

"Its 9 am honey, you have to get up. You're meeting Andy remember" She said in a soothing voice while she pulled back my covers and tried to get me to sit up. Last night Ali had been the only one not drinking because she is the only one who can deal with 3 drunk band mates and she's the only one who knows how to get back here.

"But he's coming at 11, fuck off let me sleeeeep. I have a bitch of a hangover." She handed me a glass of water and a tablet, I took without even asking what it was.

"How do you know that's not poisonous or something?"

"Well I figured it can't make me feel any worse than I already do so fuck it." Ali hauled me out of bed and pulled me into the bathroom where she sat me on the toilet and began to brush my hair. Alice is like the big sister to us all, she looks after us when we're drunk even if she is as well and if we have to drive anywhere after a night out she volunteers even though she's actually the youngest at 20 (so she can't buy alcohol in this country yet anyway). Hailee is the oldest at 24, Danni is 23 and I'm 21 so we're all similar ages.

Ali was now brushing my teeth for me so I could feel the foul taste of whatever we were drinking slowly leaving my mouth. The tablet she gave me was starting to take effect but I still pulled on my sunglasses since the light was hurting my eyes. Ali told me go choose some clothes and bring them to her room since Danni was still asleep and Hailee was awake which I thought was weird since I think Hailee drank the most last night.

I threw open my bag to look for an outfit, after shuffling around I pulled out (some underwear obviously) a faded pair of black jean shorts that I'd added studs to, tights to go under them, a grey sleeveless top and my leather jacket with studs everywhere (yeah I'm sorta studs obsessed). Before I shut the door I grabbed my trusty maroon low tops and my makeup bag.

When I got into Hailee and Ali's room I heard retching from behind the closed bathroom door, which must be why Hailee was up... Alice started randomly talking to me while I got dressed and did my makeup, she called room service to bring up food although I didn't think it would stay down. She told me I had to eat and wouldn't let me argue otherwise so I forced down a couple of pieces of toast and just hoped they stayed down later.

All of a sudden it was time and I went outside to wait for Andy, he pulled up 5 minutes later and we drove off.

**Andy's POV **

We were sat on a bench in a park after going to Starbucks just talking and I was really having a great time. Rachel was so easy to laugh with and I was able to be myself which I had felt uncomfortable doing with other girls, I could see we were going to be really good friends.

"So Rach" that had quickly become my nickname for her "I feel like you know loads about me and don't know anything about you, tell me about yourself."

She became embarrassed all of a sudden "There really isn't much to tell..."

"What about your family? Do you have any siblings?" Her face fell and she looked down.

"I did. My big sister Katie, she..." Rach took a deep breath "She killed herself on her 20th birthday 8 years ago. I was 13. She meant everything to me; she kept us all together you know?" My heart was filled with pity for Rachel, she had lost someone she was obviously really close to but she carried on, she must have known what I was thinking because she kept speaking.

"Oh it gets worse." By the grimace on her face I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this.

"My dad blamed me and mum for Katie's death and so he started drinking. Badly, I think he'd been on the edge before and that pushed him over... I guess he became an alcoholic and when he was drunk he'd hit my mum. She'd have bruises and cuts everywhere and it got to the point where he didn't even bother hitting her places where no one could see. After a while the abuse turned to me as well as mum, I'd have to go to school with black eyes and pretend I'd fallen down the stairs or tripped up." Rachel gritted her teeth as she spoke and I didn't interrupt her, it's best to let her get it out but my heart was truly breaking for her right then.

"He started to rape my mother if she refused him sex and then beat her for refusing. We'd hide in Katie's old bedroom which was the only room with a lock till he was passed out then mum would take me to the park and we'd look at the birds. I guess that's why I like them so much and because I used to like my last name, Raven, when I was a kid before all this shit happened. My dad was in a punk band when he was younger and he changed his name to Rick Raven, I guess my musicality is all I've got to thank him for now but when he was forced to settle down after the buzz of being a rockstar he couldn't handle it. He never raped me when I was underage, but when I turned 16 then it started. And sometimes it wasn't just him, he'd get his friends in and they would use me and my mother as whores." I saw a tear slide down her cheek and I reached up and brushed it away gently.

"Eventually it got too much for me and she finally got us out of there but not before we nearly lost each other." She held up her wrists and I almost gasped, her skin was criss crossed with scars which were fairly small except for one on each wrist which were about 3 inches long and at right angles to the others. I could tell they had been deep cuts.

"She had tried to end her own life before but she couldn't stand to leave 17 year old me with my father to be abused and treated like a whore. On the day Katie would have turned 25, I tried to kill myself as well. I was 18 years old. I'd cut so many times before I knew what to do but this time I cut down my veins not across so they were almost totally severed. Mum found me while dad was passed out, he always drank more heavily on Katie's anniversary or whatever you call it and she carried me to the end of the road so my dad wouldn't hear and called an ambulance. I was in intensive care for 2 weeks, four times they thought I wasn't going to make it and my mother nearly committed suicide as well."

"What happened to her?" I found myself asking, my voice cracked as I did and my eyes were wet with tears.

"The day I got out of hospital she went back to the house when she thought my dad was unconscious to get me some stuff but he wasn't completely out so he heard her trying to get out and... well he killed her with his... with his bare hands. Now he's in prison doing I don't know how many years but I guess I'm the only one left..." I could see Rachel's shoulders shaking when she finished and I knew she was crying, I leant forward and wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to my chest.

She jumped at first but then she put her arms round my shoulders, I could feel her sobbing into me so I just held her tighter and a tear or two escaped my own eyes as well.

**I actually quite like this chapter *gasp shocker* because it explains Rachel's past and what not and we see that Andy cares about her and how much he does care aw ^_^ ****3**** I'm shipping characters in me own story now oh dear oh well rock on mother fuckers \m/ xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 **

**I really hate this chapter but 'eh idk it needs to happen or something I guess…**

**Anyway pwease follow my twitter All_My_Hate thank youuuu ^.^ **

**Rachel's POV**

I couldn't believe I had just explained my entire past to THE Andy Biersack. I didn't know whether I was more shocked at myself for completely letting down my walls or at him for listening then putting his arms round me and holding me while I sobbed.

While he held me I couldn't help but notice that my body seemed to fit perfectly in his arms and how gentle he was when he touched me.

Now I had stopped crying all my unshed tears and stopped shaking but Andy was still holding onto me like he was afraid to let go. I dared to rest my head on his shoulder and I nearly jumped when he began to stroke my hair gently.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear and I shivered as his breath ghosted my neck.

"Yeah, thank you" I pulled back reluctantly and he looked at me like I was extremely fragile, Andy kept his hands on my waist but only just.

"Don't thank me, I just listened..."

"Exactly. You only met me yesterday, I just told you all about my past and you didn't run away, you listened. So thank you. You're a very good hugger by the way." I smiled even though my face was salty and stiff and Andy did too.

"That's better. No more tears, you're much prettier when you smile." I blushed at his words and he stroked my cheek. I swear I nearly fell off the bench, he was so gentle, I had to stop myself closing my eyes and sighing.

Andy stood up and I followed. We walked around the park, talking and laughing like we had been before- I made Andy tell me tour stories and I seriously think I cracked a rib laughing. The entire time he had his arm round my waist but I didn't complain. It had started to get dark so I had to get back to get ready for the video shoot.

"You can come check out our video shoot if you want." I told him shyly and he smiled widely and nodded, his enthusiasm made me chuckle, he was like a little kid.

**Andy's POV**

"Bring a friend, we'll be there ages and the girls would jump at the chance to have 2 hot rockstars to gawk at." My stomach flipped when she said 'hot' but I tried to hide it.

"Okay yeah I guess I'll bring Ash, he'll love being surrounded by attractive women." She giggled before saying goodbye and walking away. I went back to my car with a huge grin on my face.

Later Rach texted me the address of the place where they would be filming and I was surprised to find it was a pole dancing club that Ashley had dragged me to once, what would they be doing there?

When we got there I had barely got out of my car before I was attacked by someone wrapping their arms round my waist and pressing their face to my chest.

"ANDY!" Rach yelled and I hugged her back tightly; oddly I had missed her in the short time since I had last seen her.

"Rach" I smiled widely and pulled back somewhat reluctantly. She leaned up and kissed my cheek making me blush bright red, thank god it was pretty dark.

When she stepped back I look at her properly, she looked completely different to the two other times I had seen her.

She had changed her black jeans for high waisted leather short shorts that showed her long toned legs which I hadn't really noticed before. A tight red corset style top with studs on replaced her usually modest tops and she had over it the leather jacket she had been wearing earlier. I had thought she seemed taller which was because she was wearing a pair of super high heels with studs all over them. Rach's makeup had changed as well, her minimal eyeliner was changed for heavy eye shadow that accentuated her dark green eyes and her lips were painted red so they looked even fuller than usual.

Ashley was openly checking her out, he didn't even bother to be discreet and I noticed his eyes linger on her chest.

"Ashley Purdy, at your service." He purred and held out his hand to her, she hesitated before she shook it.

"I know who you are, I'm Rachel Raven." She explained that she needed to finish getting ready so we followed her to where there was a mirror under a tent in the road. There were 3 girls already crowded round it; they were obviously the rest of the band.

Rach introduced us to each of them, Danni, Hailee and Ali and then she began to spray and back comb her hair until it was really teased up and it looked awesome. She led us out to where the filming would take place, it started in the middle of the road with a motor cycle in the road.

Rach was on her phone typing something, she looked up and saw me watching her

"Just tweeting to let the fans know the video is in progress." She smiled lightly

"Wait you have twitter? What's your name, I'm so following you!"

"Its RachelREquinox and I already follow you" Rach giggled and I blushed a bit. I found her and followed straight away then wrote a tweet saying 'hanging with Ashley at the Equinox video shoot thanks to RachelREquinox' and sent it. She read it and laughed then handed me her phone to look after while they were filming.

The first scene shows Rach riding her motor cycle down the road; she explained that the opening bars of the song would play in the background. I hadn't heard any of their music before and I was surprised to find I really liked them since I don't normally like girl bands but the song was super catchy and metal-y.

After that me and Ash stood at the back of the club and watched as the girls got on the stage and performed the rest of the song to an audience of couples. The guys all left their girlfriends and went closer to the stage while they looked kinda pissy, it was great. In some takes Rach player drums and some she sang and she was fucking awesome at both, her vocal range was absolutely insane!

During a break the girls came over to talk to us and I told them that they were awesome and Rach was a great singer/drummer which made her blush loads. Hailee was complaining about the dress she was wearing which was black and really short and tight so I could see why she was complaining, it looked really uncomfortable to perform in.

"Well next time we do a video, wear your own clothes instead of borrowing mine you mooch!" So it was Rach's dress, I couldn't help but imagine her in it...

Danni had a red miniskirt on that looked even shorter than Hailee's little dress and I could see Ash checking her out as well, Ali had some really cool skinny leather pants with studs down the legs and they all had huge heels on but Rach sneakily changed hers to converse when she was drumming.

After the band had finished filming I suggested they came back to my place to meet the guys so here we were in my lounge with a huge pizza between us. All the girls fit right in with us, humour and appetite wise like seriously how do 4 small girls eat so much? Jinxx got up to get a crate of beers but Hailee quickly refused when he offered her one.

"No thanks, I was so drunk last night and I'm not having another hangover for at least one night thank you very much" Hailee seemed like the quite one of the group, apparently not...

"Come on Hails, hair of the dog and all that" Ali handed her a bottle which she accepted reluctantly

"Al your job is to make sure none of us go back as hammered as last night okay, you didn't do a very good job yesterday" Danni told her and Alice explained how she always acts as the chaperone when they go out even though she's the youngest of the group which CC found hilarious for some reason.

**Eh don't really like this either but ya'no it's a time filler and the two bands are hanging out and whatever and RACHEL FUCKING KISSED ANDY'S CHEEK! I was fan girling while I was writing that ngl, I've starting shipping my own characters (obviously I don't own Andy or the BVB band members unfortunately *sigh*)**


	8. Chapter 8

**8 **

**This is chapter 8 ^_^ it is dedicated to Jasmine because she's my twitter best friend- her twitter is _KristyKillings and her fan fic is fantabulous **** s/8265171/1/**

**Rachel's POV **

The last few days have been awesome! We've been hanging out with the Black Veil Brides boys all the time and it's just been amazing!

Yesterday we were making a huge chocolate cake at Jinxx's place because we're massive rockstars and Sammi Doll tweeted some pictures of me and Andy with cake mixture on our faces pulling various faces at each other. I already adore Sammi but now people keep asking us if we're dating and saying we'd make a really cute couple. One guy tweeted Andy ' AndyBVB if you don't ask this beautiful girl out soon, someone else will. Get a move on dude!', it made me chuckle because Andy didn't know how to respond but I thought it was cute.

That's another thing, me and Andy are really close friends now which is epic. Our humour is the same as well as our taste in pretty much everything although Andy likes horror films but I only watch them with him because I get scared and it's an excuse to cuddle up to him *hehe*.

In 2 days we are leaving for our 'rock show road trip' as it was named by Jake and I'll be sad to leave the boys, who knows when we'll see them again.

"Raaaaaaaach I WANT ICE CREAM" Andy suddenly yelled at me, I jumped and smacked his arm.

"Dude. Unnecessary yelling, I'm right next to you." I pretended to be annoyed at him because it usually ends in a hug. I was right, Andy leant over and pulled me into a hug.

"Sowwy Rachie but I really want ice cream, come with me to get ice cream? Pwease I really want some ice cream right now." His stomach grumbled right on cue and he broke the hug" See my tummy is crying out for ice creeeeeeeam." He threw up him hands in mock exasperation and sighed loudly. I giggled, he was so child like and adorable.

"Andy, honey, it's half past midnight. Where are we gonna get ice cream?" His face fell and his bottom lip trembled slightly.

"I don't know. You're the clever one Rachieeeee, find me some ice cweeeeeeam" Yeah like he isn't hyper enough already, if he has ice cream he'll bouncing off the frigging walls but I sighed, I couldn't say no to him "Okay, let's go find some ice cream." We hunted through every single one the cupboards in CC's house which was where we were but they was no ice cream for Andy.

"Chuppppyyy Y U NO HAVE ICE CREAM?" everyone in the room jumped because he burst in and yelled it at the top of his lungs.

In the end I took Andy out and we walked to find an ice cream place. There was an all night garage that sold ice creams so we got one and walked around aimlessly until we ended up in the park where we'd been when I told him about me.

I shivered and Andy put his arm around my waist, maybe he thought I was cold but either way I didn't protest to being pulled closer to him.

"Pull a face." I instructed him as I pulled out my phone to take a picture, right as I took it Andy squished his ice cream on to the end of my nose so I ended pulling a retarded face while he just laughs.

"Fuck you dude..." I muttered as I took another one, this was better. Andy has his tongue stuck out and I've got my eyes wide open and pulling an exaggerated pout, we look like fools but whatever. I tweeted the pictures with the words 'this is what happens when AndyBVB makes you go find ice cream in the middle of the night'

We finished our ice cream and walked back to CC's house. I walked close to

Andy and occasionally our hands would knock together, sending shivers through me.

"Where have you guys been?" Jinxx asked when we came in.

"Andy wanted ice cream so..." I chuckled.

"Is that an innuendo or?" Ashley wiggled his eye brows at us and digging me in the ribs.

"No! Dude! Fuck off!" Andy was all embarrassed aw.

"Okaaaaay if you say so..." He span dramatically round on the spot and then walked off.

In the time we had been gone the members of Asking Alexandria had turned up and were now mingling with the rest of my band. Holy shit I love AA *insert fan girl squeal*. Andy had left me stood there opened mouthed like an idiot so I went to join him on the couch. As I went past Ben he called me over to him

"You're Rachel right? I'm Ben" He extended his hand and I shook it.

"I know who you are." I smiled and retracted my hand, I seem to say this a lot to bans members...

"No one told me you were this hot. We should definitely fuck." Whaaa? Did he really just say that?

I leant forward and placed my hands on either side of his head and whispered.

"You're really hot too but that's not how I roll. Sorry to disappoint." I kissed his cheek playfully before pulling back.

**Andy's POV**

Rachel was talking Ben then all of a sudden she was leaning over him in his seat, what the fuck? Doesn't she know he'll just fuck her and move on? Yeah he's a fantastic guy but I don't want her to get hurt. She whispered something to him and kissed his cheek, for some reason that really hurt me. What was this, was I jealous of Ben? Rach stood up and skipped over to sit next to me, I couldn't look her in the eye.

**Rachel's POV**

I sat next to Andy and tried to catch his eye, he was purposefully avoiding my eyes for some reason.

"Andy is something wrong?" I asked timidly. He just shook his head and carried on not looking at me.

"Don't lie to me. Something's up, what is it?" He sighed deeply.

"Why did you just kiss Ben?" He asked quietly, was he jealous?

"He said I'm hot and we should fuck," God that sounded awkward "I said he's hot too but I don't do that." He looked up at me like he was trying to test the validity of my words.

**Andy's POV**

I felt a pang when she said Ben was hot but I was glad that she wasn't going to have a 'thing' with him. I don't even know what I mean by that... God why did I work myself up so much about that?

It's not like we're dating or like I'm even sure I like her so why should I care if she's getting with other guys...

I tried to forget all about it by asking Sam how their current US tour was going.

**Actually hate this chapter... I started it then I hit a block so then the rest of the chapter went down hill... :/ But BEN FREAKING BRUCE asdfghjkl 3 imagine Black Veil Brides and Asking Alexandria in one room omfg hotness overload **

**PLEASE KEEP READING! 3 **

**Also remember to follow me on twitter you guys it's All_My_Hate so you know when I update :D and my tumblr is **** .com**** I blog about bands and what not ^_^ 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**9  
Follow me on twitter guisssse All_My_Hate and my backup for tweet limit is All_Andley in case you wanna know ^_^**

**Rachel's POV**  
Our rock show road trip has been fantastic, so far we've seen Asking Alexandria, My Chemical Romance, 30 Seconds to Mars, Halestorm, Of Mice and Men, You Me At Six, Reckless Love, Never Shout Never, D.R.U.G.S and Sleeping With Sirens over the course of 2 months. Tonight it's Black Veil Brides and we're going wait around for them to come out after, it was going to be a surprise but as we were waiting for the support act to come on I texted Andy 'guess who's in the crowd tonight? :P xx' and from his reply he was really excited that we were here, I could imagine him jumping around back stage because his friends were here to see his band.

The support act had played then the opening piano bars of Coffin began to play and the band ran on stage and began playing awesomely as usual. After a couple of songs Andy said  
"I believe we have some of our friends in the crowd tonight, the girls from the awesome band Equinox all the way from the UK! Where are you ladies?" He flashed his dashing smile at the adoring audience.  
We were pretty near the front but still we were screaming and jumping about like mad. The rest of the girls have recently fallen in love with BVB's music as a result of hanging out with them loads so we were all fangirling just a little.  
Andy laughed at our fangirlness "Well hello! We've missed you fucking bitches and now I have no one to take me to get ice cream in the middle of the night so thanks for nothing Rach!" I squealed when Andy called out his nickname for me and a young girl near me said to her friend  
"Oh my god, they'd be such a cute couple!" Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not anyone special and he's way too good for me any ways.

**Andy's POV**  
I was still feeling the buzz of the show and it was time to go out and meet the fans, I hope Rach is there...  
I haven't seen her in ages because of BVB's tour and her road trip with her band, it's strange but I really miss her. It was great having some female company who weren't the guys girlfriends or girls Ashley was going to sleep with.  
Speak of the devil, Ashley came bounding over to me whooping and punching the air. He high fived me and pulled me into an unexpected hug and clapped me on the back.  
"Yes! That was fucking awesome!" I just nodded, I wanted to get out and meet people already! Just then the door open and the band spilled put into the cool night, straight away we were bombarded by fans wanting us to sign things.

**Rachel's POV**  
We waited till the initial rush of fans had passed before me and the rest of the band moved forward to see the guys.  
"Hey guess who?" I said from next to Andy, he spun round and his eyes lit up when he saw me.  
"Rach! You stayed!" He strode over on his gazelle legs and wrapped his arms round tightly my waist and I returned it immediately, I'd forgotten how good his hugs are...  
Some fangirls near us began screaming and gushing about how we would make a good couple and are we together yet and - oh my fucking god can't people just give it a rest?  
I pulled back, blushing and grinned widely at Andy, god I've missed him so much.  
"Hey there missy, it's been a while" He sounded shy, just like how he was when I first met him - that seems like so long ago now...  
I went round and hugged all the BVB boys because I'd mossed them all, not just Andy, although I missed Andy the most... We didn't have much time to catch up because of fans wanting to get thugs signed by the boys and have pictures with them, but I know how important they are to the boys so it's alright.  
It was good for me to watch how the guys interact with people, especially Andy who was running around like a child in a sweet shop. I think I like him… I sighed, we're too good friends to ruin it by telling him I like him. And he'd never want to be with me anyway.

**This is too short and I hate this ending "/ but yeah idk this is one of the worst chapters and pretend that D.R.U.G.S haven't split up :'(**


	10. Chapter 10

**10  
I'm sure you know the drill by now, All_My_Hate follow it biatchos  
Also please imagine that D.R.U.G.S are still together**

Andy's POV  
The band are getting ready for the Alternative Press tour, it's been 3 weeks since Rach and the girls came to see our show and now I miss her even more.  
God, I'm falling for this girl and I'm falling _hard_...  
I miss her loud laugh and her ability to always be able make me smile and I miss how she pretends to be mad at me so I'll hug her and how she won't let the others pick on me because I'm the youngest.

I miss how when she smiles it shows her teeth, which got me thinking about her lips... Her full, pink lips that are just waiting to be kissed, I wanted to kiss her so badly the thought of it made me dizzy. I sighed as Ashley walked in.  
"What's up dude? Missing a certain someone are we?" I could see in Ash's eyes that he was genuinely asking, not just making fun of me.  
"Yeah..." I said quietly, there's no point lying to Ash, he knows me so well he'd work it out anyway.  
"I really really like Rachel, Ash" That was the first time I'd admitted my feelings out loud, I smiled.  
"Well it's about time one of you realised, it was getting boring" What.  
"Ash, what are you talking about?" He just shook his head, pretended to zip his lips closed and grinned widely at me.  
"Ashley freaking Purdy you tell me you meant right now or..." I stopped to think of a suitable threat  
"Or what Biersack?" He was asking for it so I tackled him to the ground and began to tickle his shirtless ribs, he never learns...  
Matt walked in; I guess we must have been making a noise.  
"Woah Andy keep your hands to yourself, what would Rachel say?" He laughed with Ashley, what they going on about? I stood up and Ashley immediately jumped up and hid behind Matt so I couldn't get him again.  
"What. What are you talking about?" I threw my hands up and sighed dramatically  
"Well she obviously likes you too Andy and you were both too blind to realise that it was pretty obvious to everyone except you two." My heart flipped at the possibility of Rach having feelings for me as well, Matt and Ash must be lying to me. Rach is way too good for me, she's so beautiful and she's been through so much and she's still so strong and... Matt snapped his fingers at me  
"Andy! That's rude! Stop having sexual fantasies while there are other people around, Jesus Christ!" I blushed bright red  
"You're lying aren't you?" I said quietly  
"Andy. We're 2 of your closest friends; we can see that you really like this girl. Would we really build your hopes up like this is we didn't think we were right?" Ashley had a point, I trust these guys with everything.  
"I guess not... Well should I do? Help meeeee"  
"INVITE HER ON THE AP TOUR!" Matt an Ash yelled at the same time "and the rest of Equinox as well so it's not so obvious" Matt added, he hasn't met Rach yet and I can't wait to introduce them.  
"Okay okay thanks guys" I ruffled Ashley's hair because I knew it'd piss him off which it did, he ran off to fix it haha The Biersack strikes again.  
"Do you _really _think she likes me Matt?" I asked my best friend hopefully  
"Yes! She looks at you differently to the other guys..."  
"Yeah but I knew her first, we're closer maybe that's why..." Why was I trying to make excuses for this surely I wanted to Rachel to genuinely like me?  
"Whatever dude and when you come in the room she always stares at you then she realises and looks away and blushes" I had not noticed that and I have a habit of staring at Rach when I'm near her. "When you touch her or speak to her or even look at her she blushes and why does she pretend to be annoyed with you so you'll hug her if she doesn't like you?" Matt raised his eyebrows at me, I thought I was the only who'd picked up on that...  
"Is it really that obvious?" I was worried I had been looking like a love struck teenager around Rach  
"Yeah kinda but we all think you'd be great together so it's okay, we forgive you" I nodded slowly  
"Okay well I'll call Rach and ask whether they all want to come with us so this means, goodbye Mr Good" I pointed to the door and he hung his head then walked out giving me sad eyes before he closed it.

I emerged from my room five minutes later with a huge grin on my face; she had agreed to come on tour with us!  
"I guess they're coming with us then?" Jinxx winked at me, I just whooped loudly at him and everyone laughed.

**Rachel's POV**  
I ran back into Ali's kitchen and yelled  
"WE'RE GOING ON AP TOUR BITCHES!" all the girls started screaming and jumping around  
"Wait we're not playing are we so how did you manage to get us in?" Hailee asked breathlessly  
"Andy just called and asked if we all wanted to come hang out with them, we get to go backstage and hang on their bus and MEET MORE BAND MEMBERS!" Yeah we may be in a band ourselves but it doesn't mean that we can't fan girl okay. When I told them how we had been invited they all started 'aw'ing and I didn't know why  
"Erm what's 'aw'" I asked drawing quotation marks in the air with my fingers  
"Andy invited you to the AP Tour honey, he wants to spend time with you. He likes ya darlin'" Danni said quickly. I wish that were true, I wish Andy did like me...  
"No Danni. He invited us _all,_ not just me" I pointed out the flaw in her brilliant idea, why am I trying to explain that away? Because I don't deserve Andy, that's why.  
"Yes but he only invited us all to cover the fact that he just wanted you there, but we don't mind. It's about time that one got your act together..." Ali explained, I hoped she was telling the truth.  
"Andy doesn't like me, don't be stupid." I said quietly  
"Oh my god yes he does. Why does he stare at you all time or make you mad at him so he can hug you or make excuses to touch you? Hm explain that" I couldn't really  
"We're just really close that's all" Like they were going to fall for that  
"Oh yeah right! We're your best friends and we don't spontaneously make you sit on our laps whenever we watch a movie do we?" Danni had a point I guess...  
"I guess you're right, well this'll be a good chance to see if you're all telling the truth but now I need to pack for the FUCKING AP TOUR!" We all screamed again, this was going to be a fun 2 months...  
**  
Idk how long the AP tour actually last but Warped Tour was nearly 3 months this year so yeah.  
Anyway idk if this is any good, this chapter is a bit shitty but I couldn't resist writing topless Andy and Ashley wrestling it was too good to resist okah  
Matt Good made a cameo in the chapter and he will be doing so again woo for Matt Good I want to be like a female version of him - he is awkward, hilarious, wears band merch all the time and is best friends with hot band members, win. \m/**


	11. Chapter 11

**11  
I'm not going to tell you to follow my twitter because you're awesome so you've already followed me. Also I've never been to AP tour so idk what it's actually like \m/**

Rachel's POV  
Getting off the boys bus I felt dizzy with excitement, we were at AP Tour oh my god I'm fan girling, calm Rachel. I jumped down the steps and fell on my arse because I was shaking with excitement; Andy laughed loudly and hauled me up. He lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder oh shit I'm going to actually die but at least I have a nice view of his bum...

**Andy's POV  
**I lifted Rach up by the middle and put her over my shoulder, she was so light and her ass was right in my face so I wasn't complaining... She screamed as I lifted her and started kicking her legs, I got a tighter grip on her; I wouldn't let her fall.  
"Andrew Dennis Biersack you put me down right now!" I laughed; she's scared aw  
"Nope. Not any time soon I don't think..."  
"Fine I'll make my own way down then." she started wriggling and squirming but I gripped even tighter  
"You do realise you'll fall on your head if you do that don't you?" She immediately stopped moving  
"Well it's better than having your arse in my face"  
"Oh you know you love it really Rach, I know you do"

**Rachel's POV**  
I blushed and I went even redder than I already was with all the blood rushing to my face. Before I knew what I was doing I reached out and smacked Andy's arse, oh fucking hell what have I done.  
There was an awkward silence and CC laughed at us but then out of nowhere Andy squeezed my bum, I jumped and screamed and he nearly dropped me  
"You know if you do that then I definitely won't let you down" He laughed quietly and I blushed even more.  
"Well in that case I'll never do it ever again" I said breathlessly and Andy sighed  
"Well we can't have that" he let me down and pulled me into a tight hug which I immediately returned. I heard a wolf whistle from someone and I turned to see who it was.  
Matt. fucking. Good.  
I love Matt so much, he's hilarious and really talented and I need to stop fan girling... Lemme just make it clear that I do not find him attractive but he's an awesome guy. A strangled squeal escaped my lips and Danni looked at me and smirked, she know the obsession I have with Matt.

He walked over to us and bumped fists with Andy then extended his fist to me, I immediately knocked my knuckles against his and smiled at him.  
"Andy when you said she was really beautiful, you didn't say _how _really beautiful" My stomach flipped, Andy had said I'm beautiful?!  
"Yes yes, she's very cute our Rachel" Ali jumped off the bus and landed perfectly on the grass. Why did my landing involve falling on my arse? She fist bumped Matt and introduced her and the rest of the band who waved awkwardly.  
"I think the girls are somewhat star struck" Jinxx said and the guys laughed at us  
"You weren't like this when we met Asking Alexandria" Jake pointed out  
"Yes we were! Well I was, Andy left me stood open mouthed in the door way for like ages" 'right before Ben Bruce hit on me' I thought  
"Well I'm flattered" Matt pretended to be shy "but we need to explore now you guuuuuuys I'm bored" he announced so we waited for the rest of D.R.U.G.S to get off their bus so we could explore the first venue. To normal people we must have looked fairly intimidating; given that there were 14 of us all wearing black or dark colours and 5 wearing their war paint, all walking in one big group. We decided not to venture out on to the streets given how famous Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake and CC are and we didn't want to get mobbed.

After a while and a round of burgers and several beers, D.R.U.G.S had to go play their set. Me and the rest of the girls got up to hug Matt, Craig, Nick, Aaron and Adam before they left; we've become quick friends with them and they're all awesome.  
Although, for some reason, Matt kept looking between me and Andy and smirking. What was that all about? After about an hour the rest of the boys went off to play their set and Matt, Craig, Nick, Aaron and Adam stayed to watch them. The girls and I stayed where we were because they were all either too drunk or too tired to watch.

**Andy's POV**  
We came back after playing our first set of AP and I was exhausted, normally after a show I'm hyped up but on the first one I always get really tired afterwards.  
The guys went straight to the bus and probably to bed but I noticed Rachel was still outside looking up at the stars. I looked up too as I walked over to her and lay down next to her.  
"Make a wish" I whispered in her ear, pointing to a shooting star passing over us  
'I wish you knew how I feel about you Rachel' I made my wish quickly, it was easy to think of one

**Rachel's POV**  
'I wish you were mine' I thought immediately, if only wishing hard enough really worked...  
I crawled closer to Andy rested my head on his shoulder; he immediately put his long arms around me. I felt suddenly secure in his warm embrace, I moved even closer and as sleep over came me, and I put my arms over his body too...

**Andy's POV**  
Rachel was asleep with her head resting on my shoulder and with her beautiful hair cascading over her even more beautiful face.  
I wished she knew how I truly felt about her, maybe I'll tell her someday soon.  
I stroked her cheek gently.  
"I wish you knew Rach..." I whispered softly. She shifted in her sleep so now her arm was across me and her hand was resting on my heart, I sighed as I felt the warmth of her hand through my thin shirt.  
"It's yours if you want it darling" I pulled my jacket over us and entwined our fingers together.  
I hardly slept that night, I was happy just to lie with her in my arms and her hand in mine, looking at the most beautiful face in the world... This amazing night wasn't going to last so I may as well make the most of this short time alone with the girl I love, who probably doesn't feel the same for me.  
Yes, there, I said it.  
I'm in love with her and I'm completely sure of it. She's an amazing person and she's so incredibly strong and not to forget; absolutely gorgeous. Eventually I couldn't fight off sleep anymore but I stroked Rachel's hair, still holding her hand and still keeping my arms tight around her small frame.  
"I love you" I told her quietly before finally drifting off.

**Okay so maybe I was fangirling a little at the end while writing this… I fangirl over a ship that **_**I **_**created… **


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**Apologies if there are loads of mistakes, I really couldn't be bothered reading through 4 whole pages okay xox**

Rachel's POV  
I woke up with someone's warm arms around me, I looked up and I nearly jumped when I saw Andy's sleeping face inches from my own.  
Our fingers were wrapped together, I didn't remember doing that and the thought that Andy had done it made my heart flip.  
The hand that wasn't joined with Andy's was resting over his heart and I could feel his steady, slow sleeping heart beat.  
I removed my hand from Andy's chest and stroked his cheek and down his jaw to his prominent collar bone.  
I whispered "I wish you knew how I feel about you Andy" he moved in his sleep, I panicked since I thought he had heard me, I wasn't ready to admit my feelings to him yet.  
Andy turned so he was facing me "Hey there" he said quietly, his voice cracking  
"Er hi" I looked down at our joined hands, Andy followed my gaze and squeezed my fingers before releasing them. My hear fluttered when he did and as soon as my hand was no longer connected to his it felt strangely empty.  
Andy sat up and stretched, his arms clicking which I found oddly attractive.  
He stood up and offered me his hand, I let him pull me up and we made our way back to the BVB bus.

**Andy's POV**  
I knew what everyone would say as soon as we got back on the bus with dishevelled hair and wearing the same clothes as the day before.  
Ash wolf whistled at us "Well well. What do we have here?"  
"Sex hair and the same clothes on as yesterday... Suspicious much?" Danni contained and Ash winked at her  
Rachel looked absolutely mortified at their words, time to jump in and defend us.  
"We didn't have sex you guys, for fucks sake." the idea of being intimate like that with Rachel made my head spin...  
"Suuuuure you didn't" Jake said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows at us

**Rachel's POV  
**"We were only sleeping!" yeah holding hands and with your arms round me...  
"I believe you" Jinxx looked up from his phone, probably texting Sammi; they're so adorable.  
"Thanks Jinxx buddy" Andy said, he just nodded and went back to his phone  
Ali walked in and saw me and Andy stood up and everyone looking at us  
"What's going on here?" she asked  
"Andy and Rachel had sex" said Danni and I shot a glare at her  
"No. We did not. We fell asleep outside looking at the stars okay" Andy sounded angry, it was pretty hot...  
"Awww that is so romantic!" Ali gushed  
"No Al, you've got it wrong" I sighed  
"Oh. Disappointing. Well, let me know when you do won't you?"  
"Do what?" I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what she replied  
"When you have sex. It'll be soon I imagine" and she turned and went back to her bunk. Well. That was strange although the suggestion of being with Andy that way made me feel giddy. I knew I couldn't do that with him. Not now anyway, I'm too scared I guess...  
Rachel, stop it with the physco-analysis already. There was too much awkward tension between me and Andy so I left to change and sort out my makeup and hair.

After 2 and a half hours of travelling we reached the second venue, tonight we were actually going to watch the guys since we didn't see their first set. They were amazing of course, Andy kept looking into the wings of the stage at me for the entirety of Ritual.

"Our destiny is what we learned, together wanting something more. Their misery and demons burn. A feeling that's worth fighting for" Andy turned to look at me again, our eyes locked and he winked at me; making my heart beat pick up considerably and I blushed.  
How does he do this to me? He can give me palpitations just by touching me and make blush from just looking at me.

I sighed, I've never been like this over a guy before...  
'That's because you've never met a guy like him before' I told myself.  
I sighed again and tried to go back to watching the set but my eyes kept wandering back to Andy.  
Like after every show the boys went out to meet the fans and straight away two girls came up to Andy, screaming like would be expected. I mean it is Andy freaking Biersack; amazingly talented, sexy as fuck Andy Biersack. Yes I did just call Andy sexy as fuck, but he is.

I turned and saw Ashley flirting with a girl whose huge boobs were hanging out of her low top BVB top, I shook my head; Ash is always the same...  
My gaze moved back round to Andy and I was shocked to see the two girls, who looked at least a few years younger than me and potentially underage, with their hands all over him. Andy clearly did not know how to react, he needed help. I strode over and yelled at the girls  
"What do you think you're doing?" they jumped at my stern tone muwhaha "He is a person not a fucking jungle gym! Get your hands off him, you wouldn't go and start feeling up a random stranger in the street would you? Just because he's a rockstar doesn't make any difference, that's basically rape now leave him alone!" they apologised quietly to Andy and walked away with their heads down.  
"Wow, er thanks..." Andy smiled at me and rubbed the back of his neck, I noticed he does that when he's nervous.  
"It's okay, it infuriates me when fans think its okay to sexually harass band members'' Andy laughed 'plus I wasn't going to have some random underage girls feeling up my man' I thought, wait what? Did i really just think that? Andy is *not* my man, I sighed, and he probably never will be.  
"Rach, er you okay there?" I nodded "Phew. Thought you were zoning out on me then. I was prepared to get very offended" he smirked at and opened his arms for a hug, I stepped towards him immediately and wrapped my arms round his waist.  
"I could never zone out on you" 'because I hang on your every word...' I added mentally  
"That's good to know darling" I died a bit inside when he called me, I wish one day he'd call me it through love... Andy stroked my hair gently and I nearly closed my eyes but someone screamed  
"Oh my god! Are you two dating now?!" and before I knew it flashes were going off left and right, great, pictures + the internet = rumours.  
Andy and I broke apart, I was reluctant to but still...  
"Guys guys, chill out. We are *not* together." 'yet' I wished. The way he said 'not' made it sound like the idea repulsed him. I could feel all eyes on me and tried to avoid looking at anyone, especially Andy.

**Andy's POV**  
It killed me to say I wasn't in a relationship with Rachel, but how I longed to be. She was looking down at the ground as though she was embarrassed at the suggestion of dating me.  
"But you'd be an amazing couple!" a young girl near us said, throwing her hands up. Everyone says that, I couldn't help but smile.  
"That may be but we aren't a couple okay'' I wish we were though...  
''Alright everyone there's nothing to see here, leave the poor kids alone" Matt, thank god for saving us! I mouthed 'thank you' at him and he smiled and shook his head.

**Rachel's POV**  
Andy squeezed my hand "Rachel, I'm *so* sorry about that. I should have known..." Why are you sorry? You aren't the one who can't admit the strength of her own feelings.  
" It's fine. Look I'm just going to head back to the bus, I'm tired. Good night Andy" he quickly kissed my forehead before I could leave, sending my heart into over drive. Why does he have to be so confusing?  
"Sleep well sweet heart" he said quietly, how does he do this to me?!

As soon as I had turned away from the crowd, tears began to stream down my face and I wasn't even sure why. I was so angry with myself, why couldn't I admit to myself how I *really* feel about Andy? I know I like him, a lot, like a *lot*.  
Suddenly, I felt someone fall into step beside me in the dark.  
"Wipe away those tears my dear" Matt. I sighed, I'd been terrified it was Andy, I didn't want there to be awkward questions.  
"That rhymes, is that a preview of the next D.R.U.G.S song?" I joked, my voice was shaky I didn't realise how hard I had been crying.  
"Want to tell what those tears are for?" He asked carefully, I sighed, why the hell not.  
"It's Andy..."  
"What's he done? Do you need me to injure him for you?" I laughed at his mock seriousness.  
"He's being confusing. One day he's sleeping outside with his arms round me and holding my hand and today he's making it sound like the idea of us dating is a completely horrible one."  
"Well I can tell you that isn't true. He doesn't think that, its quite the opposite actually." My heart was doing sumersaults at the thought of that being true.  
"If you're messing with me I'll kick you in the balls by the way, just a warning. And I don't want to do that."  
"Well my balls are safe then because I'm telling the truth. Do you really think he doesn't like you hun?" Matt's question was serious I could tell even though I couldn't see his face in the dark.  
"Sometimes I think maybe, other times, like now, I think its ridiculous and I couldn't be more wrong to think that. And then he kissed my head before I left, does he take some sadistic pleasure in confusing me or am I being stupid?"  
"I think before we talk anymore about Andy, we need to address the situation about your feelings." Shit.  
We climbed back on to the bus and Matt gestured for me to join him on the couch.  
"I know you like him Rachel, but there's more to it than that. Spill."  
"As you probably know, I've had a rough past with men after my dad. I've been used and abused so many times I've lost count, the last man I said I loved left me for dead in a back alley after forcing me into sex. He thought I was cheating on him when it was actually the other way round. I knew he was unfaithful and a drunk but for the first few weeks he made me feel special. Then he got laid off and he turned to drinking and gambling, he'd lose a huge amount of money he didn't have in the first place, then come home hammered and I'd become his punching bag. I don't know why I didn't leave but I always hoped things would get better. I'm not looking for sympathy or anything but I guess now..."  
''You're scared to fall in love again?" Matt finished for me, I nodded slowly. "I'm disgusted to hear a girl as good as you has been hurt like that but Andy really is not like that. He would never lay a finger on you okay, he lurrrrves you too much'' I blushed and smacked Matt's arm but really the thought of Andy loving me made my head spin.  
''Don't be silly. He doesn't feel like that about me."  
''Oh, oh, really? Why is it only him who calls you Rach? Because he wants to make it special. Why does he always look at your lips when you talk? It's because he wants to kiss you. And why did he not stop going on about you when you'd left? Because he can't stop thinking about you. Or why was he always hyper for at least an hour after skyping or calling you? Because you make him happy okay. He doesn't realise he's so obvious but I'm not his best friend for no reason" My heart skipped a beat at his words, I wanted to believe they were true so badly.  
"I asked Danni and Ali and Hailee and Ashley and Jake and Jinxx and CC and they agree." I was too happy to even think about being mad that he had been discussing this with the others "I've never seen him like this over a girl before, but you're not just any girl Rachel and he knows that. I know you love him too, I may be old and decrepit at the ripe old age of 42, but I'm not blind or stupid." I giggled, Matt is amazing okay.  
"Maybe I do..."  
"Oh come on, you can do better than that! You and I know Andy feels *very very* strongly for you and you know he would never hurt you, whats stopping you?" I nodded slowly,  
"Okay, okay. I think I'm in love with him."  
"Better. You could try a little harder though..."  
"Alright." I took a deep breath "I'm in love with Andy." I giggled and Matt grinned at me  
"There see, that wasn't so hard was it? Now the next step is telling him this." Ah crap."Pinky promise you'll tell him before the end of this tour?" He held out his pinky finger to me, I sighed and twisted my own round it and we shook on it."No going back now girlfriend, you can do this."  
"Okay. Thanks Matthew."

**Andy's POV  
**I opened the door to the bus to see Rach with a tear stained face and her arms round my best friend.  
"Okay never call me that again or we'll see whose getting a kick in the genitals" She laughed loudly, I love her laugh...  
"Okay Matty, I promise." Matt growled "Alright, alright! Matt it is then" he pulled back and they grinned at each other.  
I cleared my throat awkwardly and they both turned and saw me stood there, Matt stood up to go  
"Remember what I said okay, I'm not wrong. You'll be absolutely fine I promise." he opened the door "And remember pinky promises cannot be broken!" he winked then shut the door.  
"What did he want?" I asked suspiciously  
Rach stood up too "He was helping me sort myself out, I'm at a better place now" she smiled at me, every worry I had vanished as her beautiful face lit up "There was no need to be snappy, that's your best friend remember?"  
Okay then I felt terrible. Why had I even thought for a minute that there had been something romantic between them? Matt knows how I feel about her and hes double her age for gods sake.  
I mumbled an embarrassed apology but she waved it away.  
"Hug before I go?" She asked shyly. I complied straight away, pulling her close to my chest and rubbing her back gently.

**Rachel's POV**  
It was literally all I could do not to groan as Andy rubbed my back, I never wanted to move but I could hear the others approaching. In a surge of bravery I reached up and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek then turned to make my way to my bunk.  
Thanks to Matt I now had everything clear, the next step would be the hardest though...

**I thought I'd make this an extra long chapter because I've been neglecting updating and I'm very very sorry okay I love youuuu all sosososo much 3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**I know this must be getting kinda boring now but I promise AWESOME things are planned for chapter 14/15 so please, stick with it! **

**Rachel's POV **

For the first 2 days of the AP tour, we hadn't really hung out with Asking Alexandria because of set times and the fact that the buses were always parked opposite ends of the park, but today was a free day because of a problem at one of the venues so we were able to go totally mad for a day.

We were all booked into a hotel and 20 minutes ago, Sam had stuck his head through our (me, Danni, Ali & Hailee's) door and announced we were off partying so to 'hurry the hell up and get dressed' since we all had no makeup on and were headbanging to Not The American Average in our pjs.

"Great music choice there though ladies!" He yelled as he closed the door

So I was stood in the middle of the room in my underwear and with soaking wet hair while Danni helped me find something to wear. Between the four of us we had 8 dresses; 1 being mine, 4 Danni's, 2 Hailee's and 1 Ali's. Trust Danni to bring the most amount of revealing clothes.

Danni had already chosen to wear my LBD that Hailee borrowed for our music video, because she was 'on the pull like'. I was looking through the others in the pile then Ali silently handed me her favourite emerald green dress, I looked at her shocked. She just nodded and turned away; I was stunned for a minute then pulled the dress on and looked in the mirror. I had to admit it looked pretty good; the plain green bodice was tight in the right places and the glittery skirt flared out at my hips and ended at my mid thigh.

I spun round and the fabric fluttered out in a swirl of glittery deep green, it was like the light through trees in a forest.

"Honey you look beautiful" Ali said, blew a kiss and winked at me. I smiled widely back at her, she had chosen to wear Hailee's red chiffon dress with one shoulder and a long sleeve and it looked killer complimented by her dark red hair, which I told her.

We all crowed round the mirror doing our makeup, I had done big black eyes with eye shadow and coloured my lips with red lipstick, I thought it looked pretty good with the dress and everything.

Hailee had finished lining her dark brown eyes with purple eye liner, matching her dyed hair and she came up behind me and started to style my hair.

"Hail, what are you..."

"We have to make you look super sexy for Andy sweetie" she smiled at me, so that was this was all about; the dress and everything. I allowed Hailee to back comb the top layers of my hair, pull it into a quiff then twist the rest of it into an elegant plait on the back of my head which she fixed with hair spray.

She held up a small mirror behind me so I could see the back

"Wow..." I breathed "Hail, that's amazing!" she told me her little sister made her do her hair all the time, I smiled, Catrina is adorable and Hail is so close to her.

Sam came in again to tell us that we were off; as soon as he opened the door he went "Woah ladies. fucking hot." Danni giggled and fluttered her eyelashes, oh bloody hell girl...

**Andy's POV**

The girls followed Sam down the stairs into the hotel lobby, they all looked absolutely stunning and I recognised Rach's dress that Ali was wearing. I felt slightly disappointed that she wasn't wearing it...

I wasn't disappointed anymore when she came last down the stairs.

She looked gorgeous.

Her beautiful dress hugged her curves and hour glass figure and it drew my eyes to all the right places. The black high heels she had on made her already long, slim legs, look even longer.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. I looked over at Ash and he was eyeing her up as well, I flashed a "hands off" look at him and he made a "shut your mouth you idiot" gesture at me and I realised my mouth was open.

"Hey." she whispered as she came close to me

"H-hey. Wow Rach, you look amazing" she blushed deep red at my compliment; I wished she knew how much I meant it.

"Thank you that means a lot Andy" I smiled widely at her then I thought 'why has she made such a big effort to look so good, is she looking to get a guy tonight?' I seriously hoped she wasn't.

We ordered taxies' and the way it was organised me and Rach had to go alone together. The guys did this to me on purpose.

During the whole car ride I couldn't help but stare at her, she was just so damn beautiful. I leaned over to her and whispered that in her ear. Rach giggled quietly and smiled her gorgeous smile at me.

"Thank you Andy, you don't know how happy that makes me" I asked if there was a particular reason she'd gone to so much effort and she said no, there wasn't. I was sort of relieved that she wasn't looking to get with anyone tonight.

"Well you look gorgeous"

"So do you, you scrub up well" she looked me up and down and I couldn't help but wonder if she liked what she saw

**I did plan to write way more but then The Others was on so I couldn't concentrate but I promise I'll upload more often and im really really sorry for neglecting the fanfic for like 6 months but the release of Wretched and Divine made me fall back in love with Black Veil Brides so idk also I finish my January GCSEs at the end of next week so I'll have a lot more time to write wwwoOoOoOOoOo I love you guys (if theres anyone still checking my story lol) **


End file.
